A Christmas Carol
by Alpha Moon 64
Summary: A retelling of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. Shadow is visited by three ghosts and must change his way, or else... Contains a few Couples.
1. Stave 1: Vector's Ghost

**Before we begin, Silver's New Friends is going a small hiatus until next year because I want to do more of Fight for Freedom Season 2 and I wanted to do a Christmas Story. Sonic character are owned by Sega and the story which inspired this, A Christmas Carol was written by Charles Dickens. So enjoy.**

* * *

Christmas Eve. The streets were filled with Mobians and Humans alike, both adult and child. Adults were doing their last bit of Christmas shopping, while the children were playing tag and other such childish games. The snow was falling heavily, causing snowball fights, with some hitting the shoppers in face, dropping all their shopping in the cold wet snow. However, all of that stopped, when a hedgehog, blacked fur, in a trench coat and top hat, walked pasted, carrying a walking stick. His very presence, cause the whole street to gloom, with kids hiding behind one another. Carol singers stopped when he walked passed. The hedgehog walked up to a door, with a sign, saying, 'Shadow and Vector,' to the left of it. However, the second of the two names was nearly scratched off, almost being unreadable. He unlocked the door and opened it, walking in. Shadow hung up his coat and hat and sat at his desk, writing a document on a piece of paper. He owned a money lending company, where he lends people money and they give him back more. He was checking his list to see who paid back, who needed late fees, and who were completely in his debt. Shadow's only employee walked in, quickly hanging up his scarf and hat and hurrying to his desk and started slaving away, writing checks for those who asked for money.

"3 minutes," Shadow said. "And 28 seconds late, Mr. Silver."

"Sorry, sir," Silver said, not looking up. "It won't happen again."

"At this time of the year, we afford lateness," Shadow said. "Do you know my favourtie thing about Christmas?"

"No, sir, what?" Silver said, shivering. Shadow refused to pay for heating.

"The money," Shadow said. "At this time of year, those idiotic people go off, spending money on pointless things for each other. And that means, we, the money leaders, can get really rich, really quickly!"

"Where you keep all that money," Silver said, under the breath.

"What was that!" Shadow yelled. Luckily, Silver was saved as Shadow's Nephew walked in.

"Merry Christmas, uncle!" Sonic said.

"Merry Christmas? Humbug!" Shadow said, going back to working.

"Surely you don't mean that, uncle?" Sonic asked.

"I do and you know very well I do!" Shadow said. "The only thing about this damn holiday I like is that it makes my business bloom!"

"Well, this holiday may of never made me a ring richer, unlike you" Sonic said. "But I do believe it has done me good, even if you don't believe that!"

"But it's made you poorer," Shadow said. "Spending money on pointless gifts."

"Well, I found something greater than money or gift one Christmas," Sonic said. "True Love."

"Love?" Shadow laughed. "You hear this, Silver? Like love is better money is any universe! Next thing you're going to tell me is that you've married her!"  
"I did!" Sonic said.

"And didn't send me an invite to the wedding?" Shadow asked.

"Didn't bother," Sonic said. "You would've just turned it down and told me to go away."

"True, true," Shadow said. The door opened. Espio and Mighty walked in, with Mighty holding a can with rings in.

"Hello, there," Espio said. "Shadow and Vector's, I presume?"

"Just Shadow's," Shadow said. "Vector passed away seven years ago today."

"Well then," Mighty said. "We would to ask you, Mr. Shadow, if you would kindly donate some spare rings for those less fortunate than us?"

"As we know, thanks to the war against Dr. Robotnik and the taxes that come with it, many are left homeless this Christmas!" Espio said.

"Are there no prisons?" Shadow asked.

"Plenty of prisons," Mighty said.

"Are there no roboticization chambers in the Eggman Empire?"

"Sadley, there is still plenty of those," Espio said. "How much should we put you down for?"

"None," Shadow said.

"You wish to be anonymous?" Mighty asked.

"I wish to be left alone," Shadow said, banging on his desk. "Those who are homeless on the streets can be roboticized into Robians and made to do hard labour for the Eggman!"

"Some would rather die!" Espio said.

"Well then they better do it!" Shadow yelled. "And decrease the rising population!"

"Surely, uncle, you're being too harsh!" Sonic said.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Shadow asked.  
"Sadly, I do," Sonic said, getting out a couple of rings. "I'll just put my donation in and I'll be on my way." He put the rings in the can.

"See at the party, Mr. Sonic," Espio said, tipping his hat to Sonic.

"Of course you will!" Sonic joked. "Good day to you all." He waved goodbye to Silver, Espio and Mighty as he walked out.

"No then, back to your donation, Mr. Shadow," Mighty said. Shadow gave him a stern look. Before the charity collectors knew it, they were kicked out the building and into the cold snow, though the snow was nowhere near as cold as it was in the building.

* * *

Later that day, Shade the Echidna walked in, carrying a bunch of letters.

"Good Afternoon, Shadow," she said, flicking the through letters. "Silver."

"Afternoon," Silver said. She handed Silver a letter with his name on it.

"Ah, finally, someone who I can put up with!" Shadow said. Shade was the only person Shadow considered a friend, nowadays. "What brings you here, Shade?"  
"Just delivering my last few Christmas cards," Shade said. "Don't worry, I know how much you hate the holidays so I skip over you when writing them."

"Thank you," Shadow said. Shade noticed a dent on Shadow's desk.

"Charity Collectors been again?" Shade asked.

"Every year," Shadow said. "I should put up a sign over Vector's name, telling them to stay away!" Shade laughed. Many wondered how she could put up with him. To tell the truth, she had a bit of a crush on Shadow. Every Christmas, she would always try to get him under a mistletoe.

"Do you mind looking up for me?" Shade asked. Shadow sighed, looking up, only to see her holding a mistletoe over the both of them. Shadow smiled.

"Nice try," Shadow said, going back to work. "But it doesn't count if you're holding it!"

"Damn," Shade said, giggling while walking out of the door. "I'll get you one day."

"Keep wishing," Shadow said, chuckling.

* * *

I was closing time for Shadow and Silver. Both of them walked out of the building, with Shadow locking the door.

"Sir, with it being Christmas tomorrow and all," Silver said. "Please may I talk the day off so I may celebrate with my family?"

"Fine," Shadow said. "But be here all the earlier the next day!"

"Thank you, sir," Silver yelled, running home to tell his family.

* * *

Shadow walked into his yard, locking the gate behind him. He walked up to the door, trying to find his keys. When he found the key, he looked back at the door, only to noticed the door knocker, which had turned from a lion into the face of a crocodile, but not just any crocodile! Shadow fell backwards in shock as the face made a moaning noise. Once Shadow had recovered, he walked back up, however, the knocker was a lion once again. He unlocked the door and walked in.

* * *

After making himself dinner and watching a bit of TV, he walked up stairs to his room, dressed his finest robes. His room had it's own fireplace, with two chairs nearby. So he made himself some hot chocolate and sat down, reading a book. Yet, the image of the crocodile's face was still on his mind. He couldn't rest, as he wondered what it was. Suddenly, bells, that were above his fireplace, started ringing. Shadow threw the book down and stood up in shock, stepping back. The fire in the fireplace began to simmer down, until it went out for good, as did all the lights in the room. The bells then stopped ringing and Shadow could hear chain being moved around the room.

"Hello?" Shadow yelled. "Who's there?" He crept around the room. Suddenly, in what seemed like a flash, a light blue, transparent crocodile appeared in front of Shadow. The crocodile hand chains all over him, even some around his mouth.

"Y… you…" Shadow said, in shock. "You're…"

"I was…" the crocodile said, having a hard time talking with the chains round his mouth. "In life, I was your partner, Vector the Crocodile!" Shadow blinked and rubbed his eyes, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, he wasn't.

"Vector…" Shadow said.

"What's the matter?" Vector said, floating closer. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Still the joker, I see!" Shadow said, warming up to seeing his old friend again. "What happened to you?"

"For my selfish acts of greed," Vector moaned. "I was made to wander Mobius with these bounded chains!"

"Selfish?" Shadow asked confused. "You lent money to people!"

"I put them in debt!" Vector moaned. "I put them into bankruptcy. Those who did not pay, I sent to Robotnik to roboticized them, so then he would pay me!"

"Why are you?" Shadow asked.

"To warn you, Shadow," Vector moaned. "Tonight, you will be visited by 3 ghosts, each, more menacing than the last!"

"And what will they do?"

"They will haunt you…" Vector said. "They will make you change your ways?"

"Good luck to them," Shadow said. "I'm not changing!"

"Neither did I…" Vector said. "And for ignoring them, look what happened to me! Without them, you cannot hope to avoid the path I took!"

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Your chains are formed by your sins!" Vector moaned. "By what you say and do!"

"I can break any chains place on me!" Shadow said. "I'm strong enough."

"Not these ones…" Vector said. "Expect the first ghost tonight, when the bells tolls 11!"

"Can't I meet all three at once and get it done with?" Shadow asked.

"When the bells tolls 11, just before midnight!" Vector moaned, with his chains being pulled, pulling him backwards.

"Vector!" Shadow yelled, reaching out.

"It's too late for me!" Vector said. "I am forever in chains… unlike you! Save yourself!" And with that, the crocodile disappeared, with the lights turning on...


	2. Stave 2: The Ghost of Xmas Past

Shadow, after his terrifying expensive with Vector, decided to head for bed. He walked up to his bed, pulled the curtains over, blocking him and the outside world, and lied down. He started his slumber at 10, but awoke at 10:30, as something made him uneasy. Was it Vector's warning? Was it guilt from not giving those charity workers any rings? Of course not! He opened his curtain to look at his grandfather clock.

"30 minutes until that first ghost shows up," Shadow thought. "No point going back to sleep. Might as well wait until that ghost shows up." He lie on his bed waiting for the bell on his clock to ring. He counted the seconds after the bell rung.

"58… 59…" Shadow counted. "A whole minute late! I guess old Vector was…" Suddenly, a flash of light came from outside the curtains. The curtains shot open as the light dimmed down. Shadow jumped out of his bed, only to be met face to face with a pink haired hedgehog girl. She was wearing a long white dress with wreath around her head.

"A...are you the ghost who visit was foretold?" Shadow asked, shaking.

"Am I," the girl responded. "We prefer to be called spirits rather that ghosts."

"Do you… have a name, spirit?" Shadow asked.

"I do," the girl responded. "My title is the Ghost of Christmas Past, but you can call me Amy."

"If you prefer being called spirits, then why did you just call yourself a ghost?" Shadow asked.

"Because that is my title," Amy said. "Anyways, I am here to show the past, your past."

"There'll be none of that!" Shadow yelled. "I know my own history very well, thank you!"

"You will come with me," Amy said, floating over to the window and opening it. "It will only do you good. Come, fly with me out this window!"

"What?" Shadow yelled. "I am mortal, and I will fall!" Amy floated over to him, grabbed his arm and made way to the window.

"With me, you will gain the ability to fly, go through walls and travel time!" Amy said, taking Shadow and flying out of the window and into a bright light in the sky.

* * *

The appeared in a metal room.

"Amy, where are we?" Shadow asked. "And what was that light?"

"That light was the past," Amy explained. "And we are on the Space Colony ARK!" Shadow looked around. It was indeed the ARK, and he was his old school room, where Gerald Robotnik taught. He saw multiple chairs, however, only one had anyone in it. In the chair, was a young, child Shadow the Hedgehog, still being taught by Gerald after the other kids left for earth. But, because he lived on the ARK, he stayed to study. Shadow saw how depressed his younger self looked.

"Poor boy," Shadow said. "Made to spend his whole childhood working."

"Not being able to his sister…" Amy said.

"Sister?" Shadow asked. Suddenly, the room aged, with the young Shadow getting older. A blonde hedgehog girl, wearing a blue dress with blue boots and a blue headband ran in.

"Maria!" Shadow said. "Maria, it's me, Shadow!"

"She cannot see you," Amy explained. "No one can see us!" The younger Shadow got from his desk and hugged Maria.

"Great news, brother," Maria coughed. "Grandfather said you've finished your studies! We can celebrate Christmas together at last!"

"That's great!" Young Shadow said, hugging his sister back. Shadow smiled, but then turned to frown when he remember what happened to Maria.

"You remember it, don't you?" Amy said. "Just after she had Sonic, she died of NIDs, didn't she?" Shadow nodded, tearing up.

"We were surprised she made it so long that she could take she could have a child." Shadow said. There was another flash of light.'

* * *

Suddenly, the two of them were outside a building. Shadow took a good look at it.

"Do you remember this place?" Amy asked.

"Remember it?" Shadow said. "This was my first job!" A robot walked out of the building.

"Come in, Humans and Mobians," he said. "It's time for the Omega Christmas Party!"

"The Omega Christmas Party!" Shadow said, in joy. "These were famous. They were something to look forward to every year!" The two of them walked in. There were many people having fun, eating, drinking, dancing. The young Shadow walked in, with a bill and walked over to Omega.

"Omega, sir?" Shadow said. "Have you seen the bill for this party?"

"Shadow, this is a time for giving and having fun!" Omega said. "I saw a hot bat girl somewhere! Why don't you speak to her?"

"I'd much rather…"

"Rouge!" Omega yelled. "Rouge, could you come over here for me?"

Old Shadow and Amy looked around, with Shadow even dancing a bit. He saw Shade and Vector talking.

"Great party this year, huh?" Shade said.

"Could've been better," Vector said. "They could've made it rain money and see who could've grabbed the most!" Shadow and Shade both laughed at Vector. Amy lead Shadow to where his past self was. Rouge had just walked up to past Shadow and Omega.

"Shadow, this is Rouge the Bat," Omega said. "Rouge, this is Shadow the Hedgehog. I trust that you two will become good friends!" Omega walked, while the two Mobians stared into each other eyes.

"Aww…" Amy said. "The day you found love."

"It didn't last," Shadow admitted.

"I know," Amy said.

"Wait, no, don't take me to that Christmas!" Shadow begged, but already, the world around them transformed.

* * *

Shadow and Amy were on the streets, watching past Shadow and Rouge together. Rouge looked at a Emerald that was behind a window of a shop.

"Oooh, I wouldn't mind getting that for Christmas!" Rouge said.  
"No way," Shadow said.

"What?"

"Have you seen the price?" Shadow asked.

"It's Christmas, though," Rouge said. "I have you seen how much you make ever since you and Vector started that business."

"I spend my money on important things in life," Shadow said.

"And I'm not important in your life?" Rouge asked. There was pause.

"I didn't mean…" Shadow said.

"Leave me," Rouge said. "I never want to see you again!" She stormed off, leaving past Shadow alone.

"Tough breakup!" Amy said. "I heard she remarried." Present Shadow was at tears.

"Spirit, why do you torture me?" Shadow sobbed. "What enjoyment do you get out of this?"

"None," Amy said. "I am only here to show you your past!"

"Leave me, Amy!" Shadow yelled. "I wish to be left alone!" The world around Shadow faded away, including Amy, until he was back in his room.


	3. Stave 3: The Ghost of Xmas Present

Shadow sat, aimlessly, on his bed, wondering what Amy, the Ghost of Christmas Past, intended. What was the point of showing him his break up with Rouge, or reminding him of the death of Maria? It just reminded him why he hated the Holidays. He didn't know what was the point. However, what he did know was that he heard bells coming from the other room.

"Weird," Shadow thought. "There are no bells in the corridor!" He walked over and opened the door. He was expecting his plain, boring corridor, but what he got instead was the corridor, with snow covering the ground, with it falling from the ceiling. There were also Christmas decorations, everywhere.

"You there!" a red echidna yelled, sitting on a Christmas tree and holding a bell. He wore a green robe and had a wreath around his head.

"A… Are you the second spirit?" Shadow asked, looking up.

"Am I," the spirit said. "Help me down, will ya? It feels like I've got a stick shoved up my…"

"Say no more," Shadow said, pulling the spirit down.

"Thank you," the spirit said. "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present!"

"Do you have a name, as well as a title, spirit?" Shadow said.

"I do!" the spirit said. "We're not supposed to tell you our names, but, seeing how Amy told her's, I tell mine. My name is Knuckles!"

"Am I correct in saying you are here to teach me?" Shadow asked.

"You are," Knuckles said. Suddenly, the room disappeared and they were on the streets in broad daylight. People were roaming about the streets.

"May I welcome you to Christmas Morning?" Knuckles asked.

"You may not," Shadow said.

"It's true what they about you, Shadow," Knuckles chuckled. "You are a joker!"

"And it's untrue what they say about you, Knuckles," Shadow added. "You chuckle!" Knuckles stopped laughed.

"Remember this, Shadow," Knuckles said. "I'm not like other Ghosts of Christmas Present. I'm not as jolly!"

* * *

Both of them walked through the streets until they reached a house Shadow knew.

"Knuckles, may we not go in there?" Shadow asked. "This belongs to my nephew."

"I know," Knuckles said, pushing Shadow through the wall. "That's why we're here!" Knuckles walked into the wall. Both of them were in a room, decorated with red and green. Inside, Sonic, Espio, Mighty, Honey and Tiara were sitting around the living room.

"Do you know the girl?" Knuckles asked, pointing to Tiara.

"Th… That's Sonic's wife, Tiara!" Shadow said.

"How about we play a game?" Honey suggested.

"But what shall we play?" Mighty asked.

"A game of Yes or No, perhaps?" Tiara suggested. Everyone agreed.

"I'll go first!" Sonic said. "I've thought of something. Try to guess what it is."

"Is it an animal?" Espio asked.

"Yes."

"Is it a Mobain?" Mighty asked.

"Yes."

"Is it a dog?" Honey asked.

"No."

"A Horse?" Tiara asked.

"No."

"A cat?" Shadow asked.

"A cat?" Tiara asked.

"I said that!" Shadow said.

"No." Sonic said.

"Is it an Ass?" Honey asked.

"Yes and no!" Sonic chuckled.

"I know who it is!" Tiara yelled. "It's your uncle Shadow!" Shadow frowned.

"Yes, it is!" Sonic laughed.

"Knuckles, show me no more!" Shadow ordered.

"Two more stops," Knuckles said, clapping his hands.

* * *

The two were outside an apartment room.

"You know this place?" Knuckles asked.

"T… This is Shade's place!" Shadow said. Both of them walked inside. Shade was sitting on her own, eating by herself, looking at a mistletoe and a picture of Shadow.

"What is she doing alone?" Shadow asked. "Why isn't she with friends or family?"

"She doesn't have any," Knuckles said. "Vector and Omega both passed away and Rouge is nowhere to be seen. You're her only friend. All she wants is to celebrate Christmas with you. Is that so hard?" Shadow felt guilt. Knuckles clapped his hands again.

* * *

They were outside a broken down house.

"Who would live in this run down place?" Shadow asked.

"Why don't we take a look?" Knuckles asked, looking through the window. Shadow joined him. Inside were a female cat cooking Christmas dinner. Helping her were a young female rabbit with a chao, and a female raccoon. A male flying squirrel was trying to hide an orange echidna behind some curtains.

"I've never seen these people!" Shadow said. "Why are you showing me this?" Shadow and Knuckles heard singing. They turned around to see Silver carrying a young two-tailed fox on his shoulder, both singing. When they got to the door, Silver put down the fox, who was crippled, and opened the door. The rabbit and racoon ran over to Silver.

"Merry Christmas, father," the rabbit and racoon said.

"Merry Christmas, Cream, Marine," Silver said. The cat walked over.

"Girls, why don't you help Tiny Tails set the table?" she said. "You too, Ray."

"Yes mother," the squirrel said, walking over to the table.

"How was Tiny Tails while shopping?" the cat asked.

"As good as gold, Blaze" Silver said. "And better!"

"Your sister, Tikal, called and said she couldn't make for Christmas!" Blaze said.

"Tikal can't make it?" Silver asked, sadden. "But it's Christmas! She always comes! It won't be Christmas without her." Suddenly, Tikal jumped out of the curtains, hugging Silver.

"I can't bare to see you sad, younger brother," Tikal giggled.

"I knew you'd make it!" Silver laughed.

"I don't understand." Shadow said, while the family sat around the table. "How can a cat and hedgehog make a fox, a squirrel, a rabbit and a raccoon?"

"Adoption," Knuckles said.

"How can hedgehog and cat be sibling?" Shadow asked.

"Mother is a hedgehog, father is a cat or vice versa!" Knuckles said.

"Wow!" Tikal said. "You guys really went all out this year!"

"I would like to raise a toast!" Silver said, raising his glass. "To Mr. Shadow, the founder of the feast!"

"Founder of the feast, indeed!" Blaze said, angrily.

"But… He gave me the wage to afford all this!" Silver said.

"And he underpays you!" Blaze yelled. "If I ever meet him, what I wouldn't give to burn his whole face off and…"

"To Mr. Shadow, the founder of the feast!" Tails yelled, coughing.

"Knuckles, what will happen to the boy?" Shadow said, looking worried.

"Tiny Tails?" Knuckles asked. "I can sense he doesn't have long left on Mobius…" Shadow gasped, looking back at Tiny Tails, with Marine patting him on the back to make him better as he coughed.

"Is there anyway to save him?" Shadow asked.

"There are going to die, then they better go do it, and decrease the rising population!" Knuckles said.

"Is there's no other way?" Shadow asked.

"Are there no prisons?" Knuckles asked. "Are there no roboticizing chambers?" Shadow felt the guilt stab right through him, having his own words turned against him. Knuckles clapped again.

* * *

The two of them were a dark empty room.

"Our time together is almost up," Knuckles said, sitting down. He started fading away. "Before I leave, allow me to warn of the next guy… He isn't as kind as Amy and I! But, his teachings will benefit you the most!" And with that, Knuckles disappeared, leaving Shadow alone in the dark, with only the moonlight shining down on him through the open ceiling. He noticed his shadow. It looked nothing like him. Suddenly, the shadow came out of the wall, appearing as someone wearing a black cloak around them. It was impossible to see the face, or any part of the body of this spirit.


	4. Stave 4: The Ghost of Xmas Yet to Come

"A… Are the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Shadow asked, shaking. The robed being nodded.

"Do you… have a name?" Shadow asked. No answer came from the spirit. Shadow heard noise from downstairs. The spirit pointed to the stairs, with a cold robotic hand. Shadow walked over to them, with the spirit pirit following. There were 6 mobians laughing and trading.

"It was said that when the Eggman fell, they didn't free one guy!" Fang laughed, with his partners, Bean and Bark, behind him. "So we snuck into that guy's home and 'borrowed' a few things!" He handed the green Hawk some bed curtains.

"Good, very good!" Jet the Hawk laughed, handing it over to Wave and Storm. "Anything else?"

"The guy had these!" Bean said, giving some Emeralds to the birds.

"Ah yes, very powerful these!" Wave laughed.

"We also took his wallet, with picture of his friends and family!" Fang said. "And money!" Jet grabbed the pictures.

"I'm sure these folks won't miss him one bit!" Jet laughed, with the others joining him. Shadow turned to the spirit.

"Who are they talking about?" Shadow asked. The spirit said nothing. Instead, a portal opened, with the spirit pushing Shadow into it.

* * *

They appeared outside Silver's house. Shadow realised what that meant. Shadow ran over to the window. The whole house seemed to be covered in since the present. The family was eating Christmas dinner, but no one was talking. Instead, there was an empty chair. Tiny Tails was missing.

"No!" Shadow yelled, as the spirit walked up to him. "Where is Tiny Tails?" Just that second, Silver walked out if the door. Shadow and the spirit decided to follow him. They saw him walk into the graveyard, and stand in front of a grave, leaving some flowers, and walked away. Shadow kneed down before the grave which said 'Tiny Tails," on it. Another portal opened, with Shadow being pushed in.

* * *

The two were now in Eggmanland, or, at least, what was left of it. The two walked along the streets. They saw GUN soldier planting bombs everywhere.

"I see we won the war," Shadow said. They reached the roboticizing chamber. Shade had tied herself to the building.

"Move it, we're blowing this up!" the soldier said.

"No!" Shade yelled. "I'm staying here!" Shadow was confused.

"Why is protecting a roboticizing chamber?" Shadow asked. The spirit pointed to the door. Shadow walked in with the spirit. The room was pitch black.

"You see, Shadow the Hedgehog," the spirit said, in a robotic voice. The lights turned on. The spirit's hood was down, to show he was a blue robotic hedgehog. "This protecting the one no one bothered to save!" He pointed at a black robot hedgehog. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes.

"This can't be true!" Shadow yelled. "They left me to die!"

"The knew saving you wouldn't do anything for them or the world," the spirit said. "So they kept you locked away in here, ready to destroy you!" Shadow ran back outside. He saw Shade still tied to the building and the bomb counting down.

"No, no, no!" Shadow yelled. "Spirit, is there anyway to change this fate! This can't be how it ends!" The spirit didn't answer and put it's hood back on.

"Answer me, kind spirit!" Shadow yelled. "Please! I will live in the Past, Present and the Future! I will save Tiny Tails! I will save Shade and give her the Christmas she deserves! I will save myself!" The timer on the bomb counted down to zero, blowing up in Shadow's face, destroying him, Shade and Eggmanland!


	5. Stave 5: The End of It

Shadow woke up! He jumped out of bed and looked down.

"I'm still here!" Shadow yelled, laughing. He turned around. "My bed curtains are still here! Oh, thank you, spirits, I will live in the past, present and future!" He ran to his window and saw Charmy Bee walking by.

"My boy, what day is it?" Shadow asked.

"What day is it?" Charmy asked. "Why, it's Christmas day!"

"I haven't missed!" Shadow yelled. "Those clever spirits. They can do wonderful things, those spirits, can't they?"

"Yes, sir," Charmy agreed, confused.

"You know the store with the prize winning turkey?" Shadow asked. "Not the one with the tiny ones."

"Yes sir," Charmy said.

"Clever boy! Smart boy!" Shadow laughed. "I want you to buy!"

"Buy it?" Charmy questioned.

"You heard me!" Shadow smiled, throwing a few rings to him. "Buy it and bring it back here and I'll pay you 50 rings! Do it in five minutes or less and I'll give 50 more rings!" And with that, Charmy flew off to buy a turkey. Shadow got ready for the day and walked out of the door. Charmy was there, carrying the Turkey in hand.

"Good boy!" Shadow said. "Deliver it to Silver the Hedgehog's house. And don't tell him it's from me!" He slipped the rings in Charmy pocket and with that, he was off.

* * *

Shadow walked into town and saw Espio and Mighty.

"We better get going," Espio said. "Don't want to be late for Sonic's party!"

"You two, wait there!" Shadow yelled. "I am deeply sorry for yesterday and I wish to make up for that my donating a few rings!"

"Why of course!" Mighty said. "How much?" Shadow whispered into his ear. "That much!"

"And not a ring less!" Shadow said, handing him a cheque.

"At this rate, we're going to late for the party!" Espio said.  
"Not to worry," Shadow said. "I will inform my dear nephew that you'll be late!" Espio and Mighty ran off to the bank while Shadow ran off to do some Christmas shopping.

* * *

Shadow hung something above Shade's door and knocked on it. Shade opened the door.

"Shadow?" Shade said, confused. "What are you doing…" Suddenly, Shadow kissed her on the lips, catching Shade off guard. But she soon joined in until she pulled away.

"Why?" Shade asked, blushing. Shadow pointed up, making Shade see a mistletoe that Shadow hung up. Shadow then pulled a box from behind him and handed it to her.

"You didn't need to give me anything," Shade said, putting it down on the side.  
"Come with me, Shade," Shadow said, holding her hand. "What do you say to coming round to my nephew's party?"

* * *

Shadow and Shade walked in, holding. They heard Sonic, Tiara and Honey playing Yes or No.

"I know who it is!" Tiara yelled. "It's your uncle…" Shadow walked in.

"Hello, nephew," Shadow said.

"Shadow, Shade, what are you two doing here?" Sonic asked.

"To inform you that Espio and Mighty are running a bit late," Shadow said. "Charity work. And, if we may, please can we join you today?"

Sonic was speechless. Tiara smiled and allowed the both of them to have a seat to have a seat.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Sonic yelled, hugging Shadow. Espio and Mighty soon arrived and the six of them celebrated Christmas together, with Shadow giving each of them a gift.

* * *

The next day, Shadow sitting at his desk, counting how late Silver was. Shade was with him. Silver ran in, hoping not to be caught.

"Come here, Silver," Shadow ordered.

"It was a busy day, yesterday, sir," Silver said. "I overslept!"

"This is what happens when I give employees the day off!" Shadow yelled. "You were later than you were on Christmas Eve and I asked you to come all the earlier!"

"I know, I know," Silver said.

"And that is why, Mr. Silver," Shadow yelled. "I am giving you a raise!"

"Pardon, sir," Silver said, not believing what Shadow said.

"Merry Christmas, Silver," Shadow laughed, getting up. "I hope you enjoyed your turkey!" He lead Silver out of the building, with Shade following.

"Are you ok, sir?" Silver asked.

"Better than that!" Shade said. "He prefect!" She held his hand.

"I hope you and your family don't mind a second Christmas Dinner!" Shadow laughed. "Don't worry, I've got the rings for another turkey!"

So the three Mobians walked to Silver's home. Shadow and Shade become like a second father and mother to Tiny Tails, who did not die. Tails soon got better, thanks to Shadow paying for his health. Robotnik still did roboticized Shadow but he was freed after the Eggman's defeat, ending the war, as well as deroboticizing all the Robians and Eggmanland blew up with Shadow and Shade both far away from the city!

 **The End!**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed that! I now want to write more ShadowXShade fanfics! Bet that'll be fun!**


End file.
